Donde este mi corazón
by saranghee
Summary: Kagome ha estado al borde de la muerte, desde ese día nada vuelve a ser lo mismo, el miedo de recaer siempre esta allí, hasta que conoce a Inuyasha, un joven misterioso y de muchos secretos que le da vuelta el mundo, ¿Podrán afrontar sus miedos y fantasmas para darle una segunda oportunidad a la vida?, ¿Qué esconde Inuyasha? AU/ADAP
1. Primer latido, parte uno

**B**uenas! Bienvenidos por aquí otra vez C:, he estado leyendo muchas adaptaciones y he querido hacer la mía, no lograba encontrar algo que tuviera un final que pudiera gustar :c digamos que siempre he sido más de ciencia ficción, misterio y suspenso, creo que la única novela de "amor" que recordaba haber leído fue "Malena es un nombre de tango" y no termina con un final muy romántico xD y una que otra que tampoco tienen finales que a ustedes les gustarían, al final termine recordando esta novela que leí cuando estaba en la escuela, es muy hermosa y realmente muchas veces desee encontrar un chico así para mi :c, bueno, ya dejo de molestar, espero que les guste.

Los capítulos originales son bastante cortos asi que los subiré de a dos, también dividiré la historia tan cual que en el libro, en tres partes, _primer latido, segundo latido y tercer latido. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y "Donde este mi corazón" es de Jordi Sierra i Fabra. _

* * *

**Primer latido**

Justo cuando tropezó, él apareció a su lado. Fue algo fortuito e inesperado, casi ridículo, porque primero dio un traspiés y luego dos pasos intentado mantener el equilibro. Además, se asustó. Eso fue lo que hizo que perdiera la verticalidad y, para no caerse de bruces, apoyó una mano en el suelo y acabó cayéndose de espaldas. O sea, quedó sentada en el suelo, mitad sorprendida y mitad avergonzada.

Lo segundo, evidentemente, por él.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No

- Dame la mano

¿Qué podía hacer? Se la dio y él tiró de ella con fuerza, devolviéndola al mundo normal. Una vez de pie, ante todo, comprobó su aspecto. Pero de reojo siguió examinándolo. Era un poco más alto que ella, de complexión casi atlética; la camiseta permitía ver sus brazos y la extensión de sus hombros. El cabello, muy negro, daba la impresión de ser a la vez muy suave. Pero sin duda lo que más fascinaba eran sus ojos, la nariz y los labios, que formaban una simetría perfecta. Y esos ojos la miraban de una forma muy directa, especial; se dio cuenta enseguida.

En otras circunstancias le habría parecido atractivo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no ha sido más que el susto.

- Ibas distraída.

- Pensaba en mis cosas.

- Ya.

Se enfrentó a su mirada, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba pálido, casi tan asustado como lo habría estado ella en el momento de descubrir que iba a caerse. Sus ojos traslucían miedo, y eso confería a su rostro un extraño efecto que la desconcertó aún más.

- No me ha pasado nada, en serio - Se vio en la obligación de tranquilizarlo.

- Bueno, pues... - Vaciló él, como si no supiese que hacer.

- Gracias.

- Vale.

- Adiós, hasta luego - Se despidió ella, dando por terminado aquel dialogo para besugos presidido por los nervios.

Pero mientras se alejaba de él, dejándolo allí quieto, en la mitad de la acera, supo que seguía mirándola, y que en sus ojos permanecía aquella luz curiosa, expectante, tan distinta a todas las miradas, incluso tratándose de lo más natural: un admirador.

Una luz llena de sensaciones.

Logró continuar andando sin girar la cabeza. Le costó, pero lo hizo, con un ejército de hormigas recorriendo su espina dorsal y un frío vacío en la boca del estómago.

Después se metió en la panadería, una docena de metros más allá, y suspiró aliviada de sentirse a salvo, aunque no sabía de qué.

* * *

Escuchó la voz de Sango, su mejor, su única amiga verdadera, justo al doblar la esquina que conducía a la calle en la que estaba su casa, oculta desde allí, por los árboles del jardín y el pequeño muro.

- ¡Kagome!

Se detuvo y, al verla, dejó las dos bolsas en el suelo. Hacía mucho calor, muchísimo, lo que auguraba un verano que se haría insoportable a medida que avanzara más. La urbanización en la que vivían, aunque cercana al pueblo, tenía muchos desniveles y cuestas, así que aprovechó la parada para descansar y agradeció no hacerlo al sol. Las ramas de uno de los frondosos pinos de los señores Ferrer la protegieron mientras Sango trotaba en su dirección. Le envidió su top y su minifalda. Ella llevaba una camiseta cerrada desde el cuello y unos vaqueros. Todavía le costaba aceptar que nunca podría llevar un escote, un biquini, ni siquiera un traje de baño escotado.

Nunca más.

- ¡Caray, tía! - Resopló Sango al llegar junto a ella - No sabes las ganas que tengo de motorizarme, aunque sólo sea para venir a tu casa.

- ¿No dices siempre que esto es mucho más tranquilo que el centro del pueblo?

- Sí, ya, pero...

- ¿Vienes a bañarte? - Le preguntó Kagome, dudosa, al ver que su amiga no llevaba la bolsa con el bañador.

- No, no puedo. Te he visto de lejos y sólo quería preguntarte qué haremos esta noche.

- Vamos al Casino, ¿No?

- Bueno - Accedió Sango.

- Oye - No esperó ni un momento más, quería contárselo - ¿Recuerdas al chico del Sábado?

- ¿El que no paraba de mirarte con cara de éxtasis concentrado y dolor de estómago?

- Sí.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, ya te dije que era muy mono.

- Pues acabo de verlo.

- ¿Ah, si? - Se quedó en suspenso Sango - ¿Y...?

- Hemos hablado.

- ¿Qué? - La cara de su amiga cambió - Cuenta, cuenta.

- Nada, que iba por la calle, he tropezado, me he caído...

- ¿Qué te has caído? - Se alarmó su amiga.

- Una buena culada.

- ¡Oh, Dios, que vergüenza! - Y cerró los ojos - No me digas que él...

- Estaba allí - Le confirmó sus sospechas Kagome - Pero es que además ha aparecido como por arte de magia, ¿Entiendes?

- Y te ha ayudado a levantarte.

- Sí.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! - Cantó Sango - Ya te lo dije, ¿Qué tal?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? - Su voz se lleno de reconvenciones - ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Habéis quedado?

- ¡Eh, eh, alto! - La detuvo Kagome - Me he caído, estaba allí, me ha ayudado y eso ha sido todo.

- ¿Le has dejado escapar?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¡Por Dios! Mira que eres...

- Oye, rica, ¿Tú crees en las casualidades?

- No sé.

- Pues yo no. Lo dejaste colgado el Sábado y estaba esperando su oportunidad.

- La ha tenido y no me ha dicho nada.

- Porque es tímido, ya se le notaba, ¿A qué estaba nervioso?

- Bastante - Reconoció Kagome - Se ha asustado casi más que yo al verme en el suelo.

- Normal. ¿Qué quieres? Si le gustas, montas el número, tú no le das pie, y él es tímido...

- Sango...

- Yo no digo nada - Se defendió ella - Pero ya sabes lo que pienso: que necesitas un poco de marcha después de lo de Hojo.

- Bueno, vale ya, ¿No? - Se quejó con amargura Kagome.

Sango bajó la cabeza. En su rostro, enmarcado por una abundante melena negra, apareció una sombra de culpabilidad. Su amiga la vio morderse el labio inferior; se había dado cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata, algo por otra parte habitual en ella.

- Vale, lo siento - Dijo - Te juro que no volveré a mentarlo.

- No es eso - Manifestó con cansancio Kagome - Es que... - No encontró palabras para explicar lo que sentía, así que acabó suspirando antes de agregar - Bah, déjalo, no me hagas caso. Todavía sigo sensibilizada.

- A veces hablas tan fino - Secundó su suspiro Sango levantando la cabeza - ¿Por qué no dices simplemente que estas cabrada además de dolida?

Logró hacerla reír, algo bastante difícil en las últimas semanas.

- Bueno, ¿Te vienes o no?

- Te ayudaré a llevar a casa con esto - Se ofreció Sango cogiendo las bolsas del suelo - Pero tengo que largarme a toda prisa.

- Eh, dame una - Protestó Kagome.

- Da igual, vamos.

Se resigno. Sango ya le había sacado cinco metros de ventaja calle arriba.

* * *

**B**ueno, hasta aquí por hoy C:, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben su opinión es importante, dependiendo del éxito que tenga subiré capítulos más seguidos o más largos.

**N**os vemos en la próxima!

_**Saranghee ~~**_


	2. Primer latido, parte dos

**B**ueno, traigo la continuación de esta historia :) la verdad es que no atrajo mucha atención xd pero espero que desde este capitulo se agarren más, gracias a las personas que la leyeron y me apoyaron, sin mas demora, aquí esta.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece y "Donde este mi corazón" tampoco.

* * *

_**Primer latido**_  
_**Continuación**_

Le molestaba que todos siguieran tratándola como a una enferma. Ya no lo era. ¿O si?

A veces tenía la sensación de que los fantasmas del pasado la perseguirían el resto de sus días. Sería una anciana y todavía le preguntarían si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Sus pensamientos se materializaron allí mismo, en forma de madre. Si no fuera por lo mucho que la había visto llorar y por lo delgada que estaba, víctima de los nervios, le habría pegado un soberano corte. No lo hizo, pero aun así, no se mordió la lengua.

- Yo diría que estoy un poquito mejor que hace un rato, antes de irme, y también mejor que ayer, sólo un poquito, pero mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor estaré mañana, y no digamos pasado mañana, aunque dentro de un año seguro que estaré mejor que hoy, teniendo en cuenta que estaba fatal hace...

- ¡Ay, hija! - Suspiró la mujer - Al final, no voy a poder preguntarte.

- Mamá, si es que lo haces a cada cinco minutos.

- No es verdad.

- Pues cada vez que salgo o entro.

- Has sido tu la que se ha empeñado en ir a comprar y regresar cargada - Le reprochó su madre.

- Es que, si no hago ejercicio, voy a terminar como la prima Eri.

- ¡Pero si estas en los huesos!

- ¿Yo? Las ganas, mamá, no digas tonterías.

- Si, ya, yo digo tonterías. Eso mismo. Yo siempre digo tonterías.

Se hizo la digna. Empezó a sacar el contenido de las bolsas y a depositar los distintos paquetes sobre el mármol de la cocina mientras fingía ignorar a su hija. Kagome estuvo a punto de irse a su habitación para ponerse el traje de baño. La detuvo el hecho de que, de nuevo, sintiera aquella infinita piedad por su madre.

- Mamá - Le dijo condescendiente - He de hacer ejercicio. No puedo quedarme quieta, muerta de miedo.

- Si ya lo sé - Exclamó la mujer mostrándole sus ojos cargados de estrellas luminosas, al borde del llanto - Pero yo todavía tengo esa sensación que...

- Acabarás enferma tú - Le advirtió su hija.

La posible respuesta no llegó a producirse. Por la puerta de la cocina apareció Bankotsu, el hermano mayor de Kagome, recién levantado pese a la hora que era. Iba en calzoncillos. En otras circunstancias habría ido a la nevera para coger algo sin molestarse en abrir la boca.

Pero eso era antes.

Mucho antes.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás hoy? - Se interesó mirándola.

- Será mejor que no le preguntes - Le advirtió su madre - A "Doña susceptible" le molesta.

Kagome tuvo ganas de gritar, pero eso, sin duda, habría sido demasiado.

Un cuarto personaje hizo acto de presencia antes de que respondiera: su hermano pequeño, Souta- Entró en la cocina a la carga, como era su costumbre.

- ¡Ya he terminado los deberes! - Anunció - ¿Puedo ir a la piscina...? - Entonces vio a su hermana y se detuvo en seco, preocupado- Tanto que preguntó - ¿Pasa algo?

Por lo general su hermano menor antes la atormentaba y le hacía la vida imposible sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia. Era natural, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba en medio de sus dos hermanos. Y Souta, al fin y al cabo, era el pequeño, el "descolgado". Ahora le habían leído la cartilla. Caminaba con pies de plomo, no hacía ruido y a veces la miraba como si fuera a caerse muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Cómo podía llevar una vida normal así?

Kagome salió de la habitación sin decir nada, aceptando los hechos, pero rebelándose silenciosamente contra ellos.

* * *

Se sentía tan rara.

Tan diferente.

Un año antes, el verano había sido como todos. Es decir: un asco por tener que quedarse en Villarana, sin ir a ninguna parte de vacaciones, pero maravilloso por poder estar junto a Hojo. De hecho, todo había empezado entonces, pocas semanas antes de...

Un año. Solo eso. Y en ese tiempo...

Los pensamientos llegaban a embotarla, pero aún más lo hacían las emociones que asaltaban los muros de su espíritu continuamente, a traición, desarmándola, produciéndole aquel vértigo, aquella sensación de irrealidad. A veces no sabía qué era mejor, no sabía qué cara poner, es decir, cómo enfrentarse a su nueva vida con la apariencia de normalidad. Para ella misma era alucinante, así que imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para los suyos, su familia, sus amistades, el mundo entero.

Pero estaba viva. Eso era lo único que contaba. _Viva._

Aunque no dejaban de recordarle que casi se trataba de un milagro.

Todos, con su actitud.

Por eso, cuando la rodeaba, su visión de las cosas, sus dimensiones, todo había cambiado. Exterior e interiormente. Los demás no se daban cuenta, porque no podían meterse en su cerebro, ni bajo su piel, no mucho menos en su corazón, para mecerse con cada latido de esa nueva vida.

Quizá todos deberían ir a un psiquiatra. Todos. Ella, su familia, el pueblo entero.

El silencio de su habitación la confortó. Solo entre las cuatro paredes de ese espacio propio se sentía bien, a salvo de todo mal. Era lo único que tenía, ese reducto le pertenecía. Más allá de la puerta quedaba el resto del universo: su madre, en la cocina, dándole vueltas a la cabeza; su padre, trabajando y apartado durante horas de todo aquello, pero igualmente pendiente del teléfono y de su miedo, superado, no derrotado: su hermano mayor, a punto de ir a la universidad y lleno de planes, recuperándose del impacto de aquellos meses en los que, casi de milagro, no perdió el curso; Souta, convertido en el rey de la piscina, con lo cual acercarse a ella era una temeridad, que se pasaba, sin embargo, el día mirándola como si fuese un fantasma; Sango, siempre dispuesta a animarla, convertida en su fuerza moral, aunque a veces su energía la llevaba a rozar los extremos.

Kagome, de espaldas al espejo de la pared, empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el bañador. Un bañador no muy seductor, el único que había encontrado cerrado por el cuello. Una rareza. Se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Cuando se quedó desnuda, se dio cuenta de que el bañador estaba junto al espejo, asi que, al girarse y alargar la mano, se vio reflejada por un momento, de refilón.

Cerró los ojos, cogió la prenda y volvió a darle la espalda al espejo.

Entonces se percató de lo absurdo que había sido su gesto.

Si ella era la primera en no enfrentarse a la realidad, ¿Cómo podía pretender que su familia lo entendiera?

Vaciló, pero fue apenas un instante.

Luego giró sobre sus talones por segunda vez y se enfrentó a su imagen en el espejo.

La cicatriz, que nacía desde su garganta, bajaba en una espantosa vertical atravesándole el cuerpo casi hasta el ombligo. Era como una cremallera que no se abría. Una cremallera rosada y salpicada constantemente por breves trazos horizontales. Pasaba entre sus pechos jóvenes y hermosos como un río seco. Y aun siendo espantosa, eterna, sabía que representaba la puerta de su esperanza, la clave de su nueva vida. La cicatriz no era más que la huella visible, el vestigio de lo sucedido.

Se llevó la mano derecha hasta ella.

La tocó.

¿Era la primera vez que lo hacía?

No, pero sí de aquella forma. Y lo importante era la forma.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó los latidos de su corazón.

_Su corazón._

La vida es muy extraña, pero sólo cuando se está a punto de perderla tomamos conciencia de lo que vale y de que lo es todo, porque no tenemos nada más.

Kagome se llenó sus pulmones de aire y se puso el bañador.

Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo.

A fin de cuentas, estaba aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo.

* * *

Sango fue la que le dio el codazo, nada disimulado, según su más puro estilo.

- ¡Está ahí! - Cuchicheó, aunque fue como si lo gritara.

- ¡Ay! - Protestó Kagome por el golpe - ¿Quién esta ahí?

- ¡Él!

- ¿Pero...?

- ¡No, no te gires!, ¿Estás loca?

- ¡Tía, vale ya!

- ¿Desde cuándo has olvidado las normas? - No girarse. Ésa era una.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- ¡El tímido!, ¿Quién va a ser?

No se lo dijo, pero creyó que se refería a Hojo.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué?

- Es que nos ha visto, ¡Y viene hacia aquí!

Eso si la desconcertó.

- ¿Cómo que viene hacia aquí?

- Pues eso, que viene.

Se lo dijo sin apenas abrir la boca, con los labios distendidos en una sonrisa, fingiendo mirar a todas partes. Eso obligó a Kagome a mantener la calma y guardar silencio. Sango ya no volvió a hablar. Contuvo el aliento menos de tres segundos.

- Hola - Escuchó su voz por detrás.

Fue el momento de liberar tensiones. Esta vez si giró la cabeza y le vio aparecer por la izquierda. Llevaba una camisa muy bonita y unos vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura. No era un modelo, pero realmente parecía recién salido de un anuncio de la televisión Un anuncio de gente sana.

- Hola - Contestó con una cándida sonrisa Sango.

El chico miró a Kagome.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien.

- Me alegro.

- Bueno, caí sobre una parte blanda - Sonrió ella.

Sango metió baza a la primera oportunidad.

- ¿No quieres sentarte? - Le invitó.

Recibió una matada de Kagome por debajo de la mesa, pero logró mantenerse estoica, como si nada, con la misma sonrisa cincelada por el fuego de la experiencia e su rostro.

- Bueno, no quiero molestaros, sólo...

- Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿No? - Continuó Sango viendo que se le escapaba.

- No, soy forastero. Acabo de llegar al pueblo y no conozco a nadie, la verdad.

- Pues entonces ya nos conoces a nosotras. Va, siéntate y no te hagas el interesante.

Esta vez la nueva patada de Kagome no la alcanzó, porque Sango se apartó antes de que llegara a su pierna. La silla hizo un ruido curioso, similar a un gemido, al desplazarse por el suelo. Entre la marea de voces de los que llenaban el Casino, sonó con hiriente estrépito. Media docena de miradas convergieron en ellos.

- ¿De verdad no os importa? - Vaciló mirando a Kagome-

- ¡Qué no, hombre, que no! - Le contestó Sango.

- Bueno, pues... Gracias - Dijo el recién llegado.

Y se sentó entre las dos.

* * *

**P**ues bueno, xD hoy he juntado 3 capítulos en vez de 2 ya que son muy cortitos, como ya había comentado lo dividiré en primer, segundo, tercero, cuarto, etc., latidos, igual que en el libro original, espero que esta entrega de hoy les llame más la atención que la anterior. Sus opiniones son bienvenidas, como siempre.

Nos vemos luego!

_**Saranghee ~~**_


	3. Primer latido, parte final

Buenas ! Y aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de esta adaptación, espero les siga gustando, desde aquí se va poniendo más complicado, gracias a quienes me han comentado o me han enviado mp C:

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece y "Donde este mi corazón" tampoco.

* * *

_**Primer latido**_

_**Continuación**_

- ¿De dónde eres? - Preguntó Sango.

- De Tarragona.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Busco trabajo.

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí.

- Anda éste - Rezongó Sango - Todo el mundo se va a buscar trabajo a Barcelona y tú vienes aquí. ¡Pero si esto es un pueblo!

- Ya, pero me gusta.

- ¿Qué te gusta?, ¿Por qué?

- Sango, no seas pesada - La reprendió Kagome por primera vez.

- Vaya, no me digas que lo encuentras normal - Le espetó su amiga - Estamos a veinte kilómetros de Barcelona, pero "es-to-es-un-pue-blo" - Se reafirmó remarcando cada sílaba - Y para el caso, como si estuviéramos en la Luna.

- Que tu te aburras no significa que sea mal sitio - Defendió su hogar Kagome.

- A mi me gusta - Insistió él - Estos bosques, las montañas... Y Barcelona ahí al lado, claro.

- ¿Dónde vives?

- ¿Quieres decir aquí o en Tarragona?

- Aquí, hombre, aquí. Para qué quiero saber yo tus señas en Tarragona.

- En la pensión "Shikon no Tama", hasta que encuentre algo mejor. Tengo alquilada una habitación.

Seguía mirando a Kagome. Las preguntas las hacía Sango, pero él miraba a Kagome. De pronto se dieron cuenta, los dos, él y ella, así que miraron fijamente a Sango, que en ese instante parecía haber terminado el interrogatorio. La chica se encontró con sus caras ansiosas.

- Esto... - Buscó algo más que decir - Pues lo tienes crudo, chaval, muy crudo. Y además con el verano ya empezado... ¿Sabes la de árabes que hay por aquí haciendo los trabajos que nadie quiere hacer? Como no hagas lo mismo que ellos...

- Si no hay más remedio...

- Ah, bueno - Dijo Sango.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunto Kagome de pronto.

La miró de nuevo. En sus ojos titiló una luz cargada de expectativas.

- Inuyasha - Respondió.

- Ella es Sango, y yo soy Kagome.

- Hola Sango. Hola Kag.

- Hola Inuyasha - Dijeron ellas al unísono.

- ¿Puedo invitaros a algo para celebrarlo?

- ¡Sí, hombre! - Protestó Sango - Estás buscando un curro y te vas a poner a gastar.

- Tengo ahorros para aguantar un par de meses - Se justificó él.

- Ya, pero no - Insistió Sango - Por cierto... - Miró la hora y enarcó las cejas como si acabase de recordar algo imprevisto - ¡Vaya por Dios! - Exclamó - He de irme.

Kagome se puso tensa.

- Pero si...

- ¡Lo siento, cielo! - Sango ya estaba de pie, agitando las manos con su natural efervescencia - ¿No te he dicho que tenía que ver a Naraku? ¡Que cabeza! - La detuvo al ver que ella también pretendía levantarse - Oye tranquila, que es algo privado.

La presión de sus manos fue terminante. Kagome no pudo luchar contra ella, a no ser que al final traicionase la comedia que su amiga estaba montando para dejarlos solos. Aunque se le notaba demasiado que ésa era su intención.

- Volverás, ¿No? - Quiso saber Kagome.

- No lo sé; pero por si acaso, no me esperes - Se dirigió a Inuyasha y le envolvió con una sonrisa de confianza - Me alegro de conocerte, de verdad. Nos veremos, ¿Eh? Vale. Chao. - Y sin darles tiempo a más se alejó de su lado.

- Vaya - Comentó él cuando Sango ya había desaparecido por la puerta desde hacía no menos de cinco segundos - ¿Quién es ese Naraku?

Kagome no le dijo que ella se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

* * *

El paseo, construido sobre la riera y asfaltado para ser el centro popular del pueblo, estaba lleno de gente, así que instintivamente se alejaron de él, caminando sin aparente rumbo, aunque Kagome se dirigiese a su casa sin decírselo. No era por la incomodidad, no tampoco por la hora. Se sentía bien, a gusto, por extraño que pareciera, teniendo en cuenta que él era su primera compañía masculina en muchos meses, pero aún no tenia suficiente paz como para disfrutarlo. No estaba preparada.

Sango le habría dicho que una siempre ha de estar preparada para una aventura, o un rollo, o para todo lo que tuviera marcha y cambiara el color de la monotonía. Pero ella no era Sango.

Inuyasha notó que se estaban alejando del centro.

- Siento haberme presentado de aquella forma antes - Dijo de pronto.

- ¿De qué forma?

- Bueno, estabais tu amiga y tú, y he aparecido yo...

- Si no conoces a nadie, salvo a las chicas a las que vas ayudando por la calle, es lógico - Trató de ser amable Kagome, comprendido lo que sucedía a su nuevo amigo.

- Pero puede os haya molestado.

- ¿Por qué habrías de haberlo hecho?

- Estabas muy seria.

Kagome se detuvo y le miró.

- Es que yo soy así - Dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

- No lo creo - Repuso él - Es como si te controlaras todo el tiempo.

- ¿Yo?

- Casi no te conozco, claro, pero diría que no estás en el mejor de tus momentos. ¿Has suspendido?

- No - Le dijo la verdad, porque no había hecho ni un solo examen.

- Entonces perdona, debo de ser yo, que soy muy susceptible.

Kagome iba a decirle que él también parecía muy nervioso, muy tenso, pero optó por no hacerlo. Sango tenía razón: era tímido, y además probablemente se sentía muy solo, extraño. A lo largo de aquellos treinta o cuarenta minutos de intimidad, desde que su amiga se marchó, habían estado hablando de un montón de cosas neutras, dispares, música, deportes, como si los dos trataran de rehuir otros asuntos más conflictivos o personales. Y era absurdo. Acababan de conocerse.

Aunque a Inuyasha se le notaba que ella le gustaba, la mayoría de los chicos solía ser bastante transparente en eso.

- No era mi intención parecer un palo de chica - Confesó Kagome reanudando la marcha - De todas formas tienes razón, he tenido un mal año. Entre otras muchas cosas, he perdido el curso.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Ya no importa - Se cruzó de brazos con su característico gesto de determinación y miró a lo lejos, hacia las montañas cuyas siluetas se recortaban sobre el cielo estrellado.

Inuyasha no volvió a preguntar y cuando lo hizo fue para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Vives aquí todo el año?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué tal?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre he vivido aquí, no sé - Confesó.

- A mí me encanta viajar, moverme - Dijo él - En cuanto pueda me gustaría recorrer el mundo, ver las pirámides de Egipto, Palenque en México, las cataratas de Iguazú, Petra, Katmandú, y bañarme en las Maldivas y en la Polinesia.

- Pues de momento has ido a parar a Villarana - Se burló ella - No esta mal, ¿Cómo decidiste quedarte aquí?

- Pues... - Inuyasha desvió la mirada por un instante - Fue casual. Me gusta esta zona, y a veces venía con mi moto por la carretera general hasta Vilafranca del Penedés, o hasta el puerto de Ordal. Un día vi esto y me dije que era perfecto, aunque no me preguntes por qué. Ne gusta fiarme de mi instinto.

- Y estás aquí.

- Y estoy aquí.

- Pues aquélla es mi casa - Señaló Kagome con un suspiro de resignación - Yo sí que estoy aquí.

A Inuyasha se le notó la desilusión, el corte. Miró la hora de manera que pareciera que no lo hacía, aunque ella se percató. No era tarde. La mayoría de los jóvenes comenzaba a vivir la noche en ese momento. Inuyasha tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntar.

- Gracias por dejarme acompañarte - Dijo.

- No seas tonto.

Él se detuvo a menos de veinte pasos de la puerta.

- Vale, pues... Adiós - Se despidió.

- Adiós - Sonrió ella.

Eso fue todo.

* * *

La despertó su madre, llamando a la puerta de la habitación con insistencia poco habitual.

- Kagome, que te llama Sango.

Abrió un ojo y miró la hora en el reloj luminoso. Se había pasado. Era tardísimo, aunque de todas formas ni tuviera nada que hacer aquella mañana. Por la tarde sí. Por la tarde tocaba médico. Pero por la mañana...

- ¿Kagome? - Insistió ella.

- Ya va, ya va - Protestó.

Saltó de la cama y salió con los ojso cerrados, igual que un fantasma. Odiaba tener que hablar antes de lavarse los dientes. pero si le pedía a su madre que le dijera a Sango que llamase más tarde su amiga era capaz de aparecer con un enfado de padre y muy señor mío. Se derrumbó sobre el sofá, como si estuviese agotada por el esfuerzo de haber dado aquellos diez pasos, y cogió el auricular de la mesa. ¿Por qué no tenían un inalámbrico como todo el mundo?

- ¿Qué? - Farfulló.

- Eso, ¿Qué? - Saltó Salgo con energía, demostrando que ella sí llevaba un buen rato despierta.

- Eres una cerda - La insultó a conciencia Kagome.

- Bah, tía, que le vas.

- ¿Y qué?

- El día que me flipe un chico y no te busques una excusa para dejarnos solos, vas a ver tú.

- ¡Pero es que te largaste a los dos segundos!

- ¡Es tímido, hay que darle más oportunidades que a los demás! - Grtió Sango - ¿Y se puede saber por qué estamos discutiendo?, A ver, ¿No te gusta?

- Si es que no es eso, ¿Por qué todo ha de ser blanco o negro?

- Mira no te enrolles. En esto es blanco o negro, ¿Vale? Así que, si no te gusta, me lo quedo yo. No tengo más que desplegar mis buenas artes de seducción.

- ¡Hala, así de fácil!

- ¡Jo, tía, para algo nuevo que hay! - Exclamó Sango, y como si quisiera convencerla de ello insistió - ¡Pero si es monísimo!

- No esta mal - Concedió Kagome.

- ¡Cómprate una lágrima y ahógate! Va, cuenta, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Resulta tan encantador como parece?

- Es bastante dulce, sí.

- ¿Dulce?, ¿No me digas que le has probado y ya os habéis bes...?

- ¡No seas bestia, que no pasó nada! Te digo que es dulce porque lo es. No sé, ha sido la primera palabra que me ha venido a la cabeza.

- O sea, como los psiquiatras, que enseñan manchas y tu dices la primera bobada que se te ocurre - Demostró su rapidez mental Sango - Pues tú has dicho "dulce", y eso es algo. Vamos, lo digo yo.

- Sango, descansa - Suspiró Kagome.

- ¿Y además de "dulce"...? - Lo dijo de una forma muy especial.

- Estaba bastante cortado, nervioso, algo así.

- Le gustas - Sentenció Sango - ¡Huy, cómo le gustas!, ¡Ése está en el bote!, ¡Amor a primera vista, flechazo!, ¡Podrías pasarte un verano de perlas!

- Yo no quiero pasarme un verano de perlas.

- Pues estamos en verano, ¿Sabes? Lo quieras o no. Estamos en verano, y los veranos o se pasan de perlas o se pasan fatal, porque sólo hay uno cada año, mejor dicho, sólo hay uno cuando se tiene 17 años. Y aunque te moleste, te lo diré: tú estás viva y Hojo se ha ido de tu vida. Adiós. Así que despierta y enfréntate a la verdad. Tienes a un tío encantador a tiro de piedra, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada - Manifestó Kagome.

- No te hagas la enfadada conmigo porque no puedes, y más en casos así. ¡No he pegado ojo en toda la noche! Va, suéltalo, que para eso soy tu amiga, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ya te lo he dicho; nada.

- Tienes miedo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Jo, mira que eres cerrada cuando quieres! ¿Es por...?

- ¡No! - Volvió a gritar Kagome antes de que formulara la pregunta - ¡Estoy bien!

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. Son los demás los que no paran de recordármelo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que eso sí puedo entenderlo - El tono de Sango cambió de golpe - Tu eres más fuerte que yo, ¿Sabes? Yo si tendría miedo, tanto que...

- Sango - Impidió de nuevo que siguiera su amiga dando un giro a la conversación - ¿Te has fijado en su manera de vestir?

- Sí, ¿Lo has notado? Viste demasiado bien para estar buscando trabajo por aquí de lo que sea, ¿Verdad? Y sus modales... ¡Ufff!

- Hay algo en él que..., no sé.

- Oye, déjate de chorradas. Tú espera a ver qué pasa y ya está, pero tampoco pienses que él lo va a hacer todo, ¡Fíjate, hace dos días parecía que éste iba a ser un verano de lo más amuermado, y ahora...!

- Si no fuera por lo que me ha pasado, ¿Irías a por él? Quiero decir que... Si me lo cedes por cortesía.

- ¡No seas burra! Te miraba a ti.

- Has dicho que, si no lo quiero, te lo quedas.

- ¡Era un comentario, mujer!

- Hace tres años nos fijamos en el mismo chico y bien que tratamos de ver cuál de las dos...

- ¡Éramos unas crías! - Protestó Sango.

Siempre decía la última palabra. Y siempre tenía algo que agregar. No podía con ella. Pero no sólo era su mejor amiga. Era su único nexo con el mundo real.

Y a veces, no siempre, pero a veces, incluso tenía razón. Aquélla era una de esas veces.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo? - Insistió incansable e incombustible Sango.

* * *

**Tadá! **Kagome ha decidido hacerle caso a Sango! Ya veremos en la próxima actualización como me ira en el medico :3 y que pasare con Inuyasha, ya saben, un comentario no le hace mal a nadie C:, gracias por leer.

Nos vemos pronto!

_**Saranghee~~**_


End file.
